havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 007 Hank Returns to the Caves
7:24:59 PM Hank: Hank would like to head to where we were held captive. 7:25:08 PM Hank: (( no rush )) 7:25:17 PM Ander: To the lake area? 7:26:05 PM Hank: (( yes)) 7:26:37 PM Ander: Ok, you arrive there. The trap is still down from when Anna disarmed it. 7:27:34 PM Hank: Hank will look around for signs of anyone else being here since we left. 7:27:45 PM Ander: Roll investigation 7:28:05 PM Hank: (( 16 )) 7:29:19 PM Ander: You find a lot of older tracks, you get the sense that this has been here for some time. You do find, going into the trap, that it's been broken into, somewhat. Not by an animal, by someone who knew what they were doing. Something's missing, but you don't know enough about it to know what. 7:30:18 PM Ander: You see no tracks leading away from it, though. 7:30:24 PM Ander: None fresh, anyway. 7:31:37 PM Hank: (( is the cave accessible through the lake still?)) 7:31:48 PM Ander: You can try it. 7:33:00 PM Hank: Hank will tie a note to Kai about where I am and tell him to stay there for now. 7:33:11 PM Hank: Hank enters the lake. 7:34:19 PM Ander: Ok, you enter the lake and for a while, it just seems to be a lake. Not sure where the SHLOOP! 7:34:35 PM Ander: You are carried out and down into the cave, popping out the opening in the center. 7:35:57 PM Hank: (( thank you )) 7:36:26 PM Hank: Hank looks around for any movement or changes since we left. 7:37:05 PM Ander: That's a bit harder. Most of it looks like just a cave. 7:38:37 PM Ander: If you go a bit further in, you find the broken ship where it was. 7:39:23 PM Hank: ((Is that within 1 mile of where I left Kai?)) 7:39:38 PM Ander: Far as you know. 7:40:03 PM Ander: For reference, this is the ship cavern. 7:40:06 PM Ander: Ship Cavern.pdf 7:40:28 PM Hank: Hank will try to reach out telepathically. 7:40:41 PM Ander: You feel Kai's mind. 7:41:37 PM Hank: Hank tries to see if anyone else has been to the ship since we freed the mushrooms. 7:42:11 PM Ander: That'll be a new investigation check. 7:42:29 PM Hank: (( 19)) 7:42:56 PM Ander: It's very faint, but you see a hand print or two you don't recognize. Nothing to give you concrete info, though. 7:46:03 PM Hank: Hank will head to the temple where we left the mushrooms. 7:46:32 PM Ander: You head over and you find...the myconids there, hanging out. 7:48:15 PM Hank: Hank will approach them. 7:48:38 PM Ander: They look over at you. You think you recognize one of them from before. 7:50:12 PM Hank: Hank will approach that one " just coming by real quick to check in , have you seen anyone coming through or walking by?" 7:51:01 PM Ander: Myconid: "No, not since you. This area seems uninhabited." 7:51:54 PM Hank: Very well , sorry for disturbing you. 7:53:15 PM Hank: Hank will head back to the ship. 7:53:55 PM Ander: Myconid: "It is no bother to us, flesh savior. You are welcome anytime." 7:54:44 PM Hank: Ok , my name is Hank, not flesh savior. 7:55:06 PM Ander: Myconid: "You are welcome, Hank." 7:55:29 PM Hank: Do you have a name? 7:56:00 PM Ander: Myconid: "We do not have names. If you must have one, you may call me 113." 7:56:32 PM Hank: Thank you 113. 7:56:43 PM Hank: Hank will head back to the ship. 7:58:34 PM Ander: Ok, you are back at the ship, now. 8:00:04 PM Hank: Hank will look for anything indicating how the ship got here or anything Xanthym might have left. 8:02:16 PM Ander: You can't be sure, but it looks like the ship has been here for centuries, so you can't be sure how it got here, but Xathym probably found it here to begin with, given how new everything else looks by comparison. As for finding things he left...you don't see anything. 8:03:45 PM Hank: ((Is there a visible name on the ship?)) 8:04:09 PM Ander: There is, what languages do you speak? 8:04:37 PM Hank: (( common, orc)) 8:05:02 PM Ander: Then you don't recognize it. You may copy the runes down on something if you have parchment and ink, though. 8:05:26 PM Hank: Hank will write them down. 8:05:37 PM Ander: Ok. 8:05:56 PM Hank: Hank will head back to Kai 8:06:15 PM Ander: This message has been removed. 8:06:36 PM Ander: The letter look elven, is what I wanted to convey. 8:06:49 PM Hank: (( ok )) 8:07:11 PM Ander: You get back to Kai and you may ride back. 8:08:08 PM Hank: Hank heads back to Quills aunts house then.